Today, most multi-layer footwear on the market is manufactured according to a traditional process for making a shoe, i.e., thermosetting certain parts of a shoe such as a skate, and then manually gluing the component parts together. For an optimal use of these footwear, they have to be adapted to the foot of the wearer. The problem is further aggravated when the covering is rigid, as in the case of boots for skating, or downhill skiing, because it is impossible to mold a special covering adapted to the feet of each user since there are virtually never two individuals having the same morphology.
Several methods are known in the art for molding footwear to the shape of the foot of a wearer. One of these methods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,229 to Laberge which describes a method and apparatus for vacuum molding multi-layer footwear, where the footwear is encased in a receptacle, which is then placed under a vacuum to apply pressure to the footwear and thus mold it to a user's foot.
However, this system, although beneficial, does suffer from some disadvantages, such as complicating an operator's involvement in the fitting session, is prone to vacuum leaks, is slow, and in some cases applies too much pressure to a user's body during the molding operation.
Therefore, there is still a need for a new molding multi-layer footwear system in order to provide a closed-fit footwear.